When Lizzie and Livvy become as Vampires
by Soniclover1995
Summary: This is a story of when Lizzie and Livvy become as vampires, what would happen if they are in danger and would they never been the same? Well let's find out then.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok then, I did this story when I done it at School. Don't ask why, I have no clue at all. But anyway, This is a story of my two OCs Lizzie and Livvy were becoming like as vampires. So enjoy this story if you like it or not. But anyway I hope you would like it.**

When Lizzie and Livvy become as Vampires

Chapter 1:

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard some noises outside. When I opened the window door, I saw Elise who is hunting for a late snack. At midnight, I watch her every night when she finishes her late snack until she left really fast in a rush. The next day, my sister wake me up at 8:45.

Livvy: Lizzie, Lizzie wake up!

Lizzie: Errrr... *Rubbing her eyes* What is it?

Livvy: Breakfast is ready.

Lizzie: Oh ok. *Got out of bed*

When I got out of bed, I went downstairs for breakfast. Rhiana is cooking Pancakes for breakfast while Livvy is getting the plates out. When Rhiana finishes cooking the pancakes, she puts 3 pancakes in five plates for the whole five of us.

Claudia: *Eating and gulping in one go* Yum, these pancakes are the best sis! *Puts her thumb up*

Rhiana: Thanks, I learn it in Food tech when we are in school.

Livvy: So Liz, how did you sleep well last night?

Lizzie: *Sigh* …...

Rhiana: Lizzie, whats wrong?

Lizzie: Nothing.

Rhiana: But it looks like you are not well.

Lizzie: It's just that, I keep waking up in the middle of the night when I heard some noises from outside.

Rhiana: What kind of noises?

Lizzie: *Sigh* ...

I have no chose, I'm really scared to say anything if I'm lying or not. But one things that I remember from last night is Elise who is a Vampire but she doesn't drink human blood, she only drinks animal blood and I always sit with her at class when no one of my friends are not in my music classroom. So I told Rhiana the truth.

Lizzie: Ok, this may sound really odd to you. *Sigh* Elise went hunting last night.

Rhiana: Elise! Who's Elise?

Lizzie: She is the girl who sits next to me at music class when you guys are not here.

Claudia: *Laughs* Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Lizzie: What is so funny!

Claudia: *Stops laughing* Oh nothing, it's just that I keep remembering some funny bits when I was watching The IT Crowd. *Starts laughing again* Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Lizzie: Grrrrr! *Slaps her head* This is why, I have an idiot friend who talks about The IT Crowd!

After that, I went outside for some fresh air and head to the forest. When I was at the forest, I heard some nosies again, but it wasn't Elise this time. It was someone when first fell in love with. Until when the unknown creature rushes really closer, it was Shadow the Hedgehog he is a black and red hedgehog who use to work for Dr Eggman and tries to kill Sonic the Hedgehog. But then, he has change when he saved my life from Dr Eggman when he is about to kill me. When Shadow saw me, he came up to me and said to me really quiet.

Shadow: Hey Lizzie, what are you doing here?

Lizzie: Oh hey Shadow, Well I was just having some fresh air. So what brings you here?

Shadow: Same too, do you ever see Elise last night?

Lizzie: Sometimes when I woke up at midnight.

Shadow: I see, well I just wanted say something. But it's so hard to remember what I was going to say.

Lizzie: Don't worry about it, I wanted to say something too.

Shadow: You do!

Lizzie: *Nodded* I just wanted to say, be safe and good luck.

Shadow: Thanks.

Lizzie: Your welcome.

As soon when we finished talking to each other, I went to the cold cave so I can be safe from dangerous creatures. I set up some wood and light up my Element of Fire for making a camp fire just for the night. That night someone just came into my safe campout. when I look outside, I saw Livvy my sister is outside looking for me, but why? So I went outside and grab her arm and head to the cave.

Livvy: Hey Liz, why did you come to this cave for?

Lizzie: Just for a sleepover campout.

Livvy: Why?

Lizzie: I don't know, just to hang around all by myself without my friends.

Livvy: But It's way too dangerous! Rhiana, Claudia and Phoebe were worried about you all the time since when we moved here.

Lizzie: So! Nothing wrong is going to happen tonight.

Livvy: *Hears some nosies* Errrr, Lizzie?

Lizzie: Whats wrong?

Livvy: I think we are not safe at all.

Lizzie: What, why!

Livvy: I think there is really bad vampires are looking for a midnight snack and that would be us!

And seen I saw some human blood sucking vampires watching at me and my sister when we are outside of the cave. So I have to make a run for it when I pick up Livvy and run as fast as I can, those three bad vampires were still catching up. But then I got trapped by one of the newborns that also drink human blood and those three vampires were chasing me and my sister. So I try to escape, but the newborns block the way out and push me into the ground. The three vampires who their names are James, Victoria and Laurent were about to break both of my legs and Laurent ripped some of my skin out of my arm and James sticked his venom fangs right into my arm. I started screaming and crying in deep pain, but all of a sudden. I saw Elise who is coming to save me and my sister, and Livvy was also attacked by the newborns too. But lucky Elise beats James, Victoria and Laurent and also the newborns when she is using her poisons nails. After that when she finished the newborns and the three bad vampires, she healed my arm and both of my legs. But the venom is running all around in my body really quickly and so does my sister's too. So Elise has to think of something really fast and quick.

Elise: *Sigh* I'm sorry Liz and Livvy, I'm afraid this will might hurt abit. *Uses her fangs and bites Lizzie's neck*

Lizzie: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!

Elise: I'm sorry Lizzie, James's venom is not that easy to get rid of it so. I'm afraid you are becoming a vampire just like me and so does your little sister too.

After when she finishes talking to me, she did the same thing to Livvy too and took us both to the Cullen's house. She put me and my sister on the bed until next morning. Then it's the next day, I woke up with a weird headache and I saw dry blood on the bed with pillows and blankets all covered in dry blood. I've must of lost a lot of blood, but I feel very strange. My body is all paled and icy cold and I couldn't feel my pulse or my heartbeat, I was really worried and very scared.

Lizzie: What's happening to me! I can't feel my pulse or my heartbeat, please don't tell am I dead!

I look around and it wasn't my real room, I was still in the Cullen's house. But I heard some footsteps coming into the room when I wake up from the accident last night. I hide behind the bed when the door opens and all I saw is Elise who save my life and my sister. Well almost saved both of your lives from last night. When she entered the room, she saw me hiding behind the bed. But remember, she doesn't hurt anyone because she is a very nice vampire that I ever met since when I went to the new school. But anyway, she came closer to me and said.

Elise: It's ok Lizzie, you can come out now.

Lizzie: Thanks, I mean thanks a lot for saving my life. But what's happening to me!

Elise: What's happening to you?

Lizzie: But why the bed is covered in dry blood for!

Elise: *Looks at the bed that is covered in dry blood* Oh that, you were losing a lot blood when James almost killed you from his venom.

Lizzie: WHAT! But why did you bite me on the neck for, huh!

Elise: Because you are dying, I don't want my great friend to die from James's venom!

Lizzie: But how did you bite me on the neck for?

Elise: Ok Lizzie, I hate to say it... *Sigh* Your becoming as a vampire.

Lizzie: WHAT! But what about my sister!

Elise: Errr Liz, calm down please?

Lizzie: *Grabs Elise's shirt* Is she alright or is she dead!

Elise: She is fine, ok! She is also becoming as a vampire too, jeez what is up with you and could you let go of my shirt now!

Lizzie: Oh good, my sister is fine. Wait what! Did you say my little sister is becoming as a vampire!

Elise: Errrr, yes. Well heres the mirror if you want to see yourself.

When Elise got the mirror, and show the image of myself very paled and icy cold and red eyes.

Lizzie: OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

*Breaks the glass from the mirror*

Elise: Ooooo, that's not a good sign at all.

Lizzie: OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! What have you done to me!

Elise: Who me!

Lizzie: You made me turn into a monster!

Elise: Hey don't look at me, it wasn't my fault!

Lizzie: Oh really, is it James who almost turn me into a monster! *Points her red eyes*

Elise: Well then Liz, the red eyes doesn't make you drink human blood.

Lizzie: What why!

Elise: There are newborns.

Lizzie: Whats a newborn then?

Elise: It's when a human gets bitten by a vampire and after the next day a newborn wakes up and they feel very strong and very powerful when they feel really weird after last night but they get powers after a while and after a few weeks, they get golden eyes.

Lizzie: Oh now I get it. But what about vampires burn from the light?

Elise: Errr Lizzie, I don't think we do not burn in the light at all.

Lizzie: Well let's see about that!

Elise: Ok fine if you want to prove it.

When I walk outside of the house and walk into the sunlight. I put my hand right in the sunlight, but my hand didn't burn or anything happened. But something went really odd and my hand was only sparklingly at sunlight.

Lizzie: What the hell!

Elise: You see Lizzie we don't burn, we only sparkle at sunlight but we have to be careful.

Lizzie: Why do we have to be careful for?

Elise: Because, there could be some people who work for Vampire Hunters.

Lizzie: But Vampire Hunters don't even exist anymore.

Elise: I'm just joking hun.

Lizzie: Joking!

Elise: What's wrong with jokes?

Lizzie: Nothing, I think I should go back home with my friends.

Elise: What NO DON'T! *Grabs Lizzie's arm and pulls her to the Cullen's house* You can't go back home to see your friends!

Lizzie: Why not!

Elise: Because they would know your a vampire including your little sister too. And you know why your friends would kill you when they find out.

Lizzie: Alright fine! You win this time, why do I have to stay here with you for?

Elise: So you can be safe, but first let's go hunting for animals.

Lizzie: Animals!

Elise: Yep, that's right. Me and my family always hunt at day and night. So come on Liz, follow me.

Lizzie: Oh ok.

**It's hunting time, I wonder what is Lizzie's first hunt? Stay toon for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok then finally at last the 2nd chapter of When Lizzie and Livvy become as Vampires. Right then, I've finally done it today and I hope you would enjoy the story.**

When Lizzie and Livvy become as Vampires

Chapter 2:

A hunt, why did she say hunting for animals? I have no idea when Elise said hunting for animals. But we both walk into the forest, my eyes turned pitch black and smell some fresh blood from an animal. I couldn't control it when I'm hungry, so call out to Elise.

Lizzie: Hey Elise, why is did my eyes change pitch black for?

Elise: Oh, that's when you are very hungry. Now come on, let's go!

I keep smelling the animal's blood when we are really quiet for a sneak attack. But then, I saw two animals in the middle of the forest. One is a horse and the other is a big huge male bear, I was about to get out of control. But I can't stop smelling the wild horse's blood, luckily Elise grab my arm just to wait for a bit until about when the wild animals are not looking.

Elise: Liz, just wait for abit.

Lizzie: I can't stop, I can't.

Elise: Don't worry, in time you would control it.

Lizzie: Control it, but how?

Elise: Will do it later, now it's our change to do a sneak attack.

Lizzie: A Sneak attack?

Elise: Now I'm going to count to three until we do a jump attack ok?

Lizzie: Ok.

Elise: 1... 2... 3!

We both did the jump attack and run up to the wild animals, so me and Elise split up. I get the horse and Elise gets the angry male bear. I run really fast like how all vampires do and I jump and grab the horse and suck out of the horse's blood. I taste the blood and then I look at my reflexion and all I saw is I'm a monster.

Lizzie: What have I done! *Cries* What's happening to me!

Elise: *Wipes the blood out her mouth* Liz, what's wrong?

Lizzie: *Panting and cries* I'm a monster!

Elise: No you are not, just calm down.

Lizzie: Calm down, CALM DOWN!

Elise: Oh god, please calm down Liz?

Lizzie: I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN, YOU DID THIS TO ME!

Elise: Did what! I DID NOT MADE YOU TURN INTO A MONSTER!

Lizzie: *Wipes her tears out of her face* OH GOOD, FIRST JAMES ALMOST KILLED ME FROM HIS VENOM AND THEN YOU MADE ME TURN INTO LIKE YOU AND THE CULLENS AND SO DOES MY SISTER! *Runs away*

Elise: LIZZIE WAIT, COME BACK!

Alice: Whats wrong Midnight?

Elise: She just left.

Alice: It's ok, I saw the vision of her.

Elise: Why did she just run away for?

Alice: She wanted to go back to her real home.

Elise: Her real home! SHIT! SHE CAN'T GO BACK HOME! *Rushes to her house*

I keep running faster when my tears come out of my eyes. Then I've finally found my house where my friends are. As soon when I got right into the door, and opened the door when I have keys in my pocket and then I walk inside. I look everywhere, but where is my friends? Did they just left or are they sleeping in? So I close the door and sit on the sofa and wait.

Lizzie: *Sigh* Where have they been?

?: *Knocks on the door*

Lizzie: Who can that be? *Opens the door*

Elise: Hey Lizzie.

Lizzie: YOU AGAIN!

Elise: It's not safe in your house!

Lizzie: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Elise: Lizzie, you can't stay here.

Lizzie: LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT, I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! *Cries*

Elise: Just come with me, please? It's not safe.

Lizzie: BUZZ OFF! YOU ARE NOT MY PROTECTER, GET OUT NOW! *Slams the door*

Elise: *Sigh* What am I going to do?

Claudia: Oh hi Elise, long time no seen.

Elise: Oh hello Glaudia or should I say Vlaudia?

Claudia: *Slaps her head* Call me Glaudia or Vlaudia one more time, and your dead in 5 secs.

Elise: DUDE! I'm A Vampire!

Claudia: But you said your last name is Cullen/Hale, but anyway where is Lizzie anyway?

Elise: Oh umm? I wouldn't go inside if I were you.

Claudia: Oh don't be silly Elise. *Opens the door*

Elise: Wait Clauds don't! *Slaps her head* You idiot!

Claudia: Hey Lizzie, are you back home we were so worried about you and your sister and where is your sister?

Lizzie: Clauds! *Walks down stairs*

Claudia: Oh there you are Lizzie, where have been yesterday?

Lizzie: CLAUDIA! *Jumps right up on Claudia and hug her really tight*

Claudia: Eipe! Lizzie, your crushing me!

Lizzie: *Stops hugging her* Crushing you? I didn't crush you?

Claudia: Yes you did! I can feel your strength crushing me.

Lizzie: What strength are you talking about?

Elise: Uh oh. *Grabs Lizzie's arm*

Lizzie: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!

Claudia: *Scratching her head* Random that much, but there is something weird with Lizzie?

When Elise drag me to the forest again and let go of my arm, she told me about my friends and my strength when I'm really angry and happy at the same time.

Elise: Liz, you should really be careful when you have vampire strength.

Lizzie: Vampire strength!

Elise: You know, like super strength. But it's very different and it's very powerful than any other super strength.

Lizzie: Oh ok, but hang on! Wheres Livvy?

Livvy: I'm here!

Lizzie: WHOA! How did you get here?

Livvy: Hello! I'm a vampire, I mean we are both vampires.

Elise: Hello Livvy, did you have a nice breakfast?

Livvy: Yep, sure I did.

Lizzie: Wait a minute. Livvy, are into vampires?

Livvy: Yes, why do you ask for?

Lizzie: Oh umm, just asking.

Elise: Liz, your little sister loves to become a vampire and besides. She is use to us too.

Lizzie: Your joking are you?

Elise: Nope, I'm not.

Lizzie: But I hope Claudia doesn't find out my strength?

Or maybe she did find out about my vampire strength. But I really hope she told her friend and her twin sister about me. Now I'm scared if she finds out all about my vampire strength and maybe I'm not safe at all.

**Uh oh, looks like Lizzie is really worried if Claudia finds out about Lizzie's vampire strength and she would tell her friend Phoebe and her twin sister Rhiana. Would Claudia finds out about Lizzie's strength or not? Stay toon for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, the third chapter at last. Well anyway, here is the story that I haven't done since last year so enjoy the story if you like it or not.**

When Lizzie and Livvy become as Vampires

Chapter 3:

When me, Elise and Livvy were walking in the forest, I was still really worried if Claudia could find out about my strength. But I am still worried if she find outs. But anyway, we went back to Elise's house, her family came to the living room and told Elise to keep me and my little sister safe from the humans, which means my friends. After the long talk, I went outside and sit behind the tree and cried for abit to let my tears come out and ripping out the bark from the tree. Then I start screaming myself in anger with my tears coming out of my eyes. After when I stop crying, I saw the black and red Hedgehog which is Shadow the Hedgehog again. He came up to me and said.

Shadow: Lizzie! Is that you!

Lizzie: *Turns around* Shadow! What are you doing here!

Shadow: I was looking everywhere to find you, where have you been from last night?

Lizzie: Errrrr, well ummmm?

I was very scared to tell Shadow about the truth. Even if Elise would kill me, if I tell the truth. So I told Shadow about the truth in private.

Lizzie: *Sigh* Shadow, I hate to say it and do not tell anyone because this is our secret. Ok?

Shadow: Alright, so what happened to you anyway? You look so different.

Lizzie: *Gulps* Ok, here it goes. *Sigh* Well then, you see. You know I have no green and brown eyes and my eyes are red and change pitch black colour when I'm you know... Errrr...

Shadow: Yeah, so?

Lizzie: Well anyway, you won't like it. The truth is that... *Sigh and whispers softy and quiet* I'm a Vampire.

Shadow: A what!

Lizzie: *Speaks clearly* I'm a Vampire!

Shadow: A Vampire, really!

Lizzie: Yeah really.

Shadow: How did this happened to you, Lizzie?

Lizzie: Well then, *Sighs again* It all started ago since yesterday.

Shadow: Ok.

Lizzie: Well you see, I was in the forest and I went inside a dark cold cave for a camp out all waiting for you to come.

Shadow: Yeah, then what?

Lizzie: Then Livvy my little sister just came in and told me to come back and she was saying the forest is not safe when it's very dark.

Shadow: And then what happened?

Lizzie: Then all of a sudden, those three Vampires who drink human blood. They have just found me and my sister trapped with the new borns as well.

Shadow: Really? What happened next?

Lizzie: Me and my sister tried to get out of here but the three Leader Vampires and the New Borns are still chasing us and then I tried to run through. You know like, out of the way.

Shadow: Ah ha, yeah?

Lizzie: And then the new borns pushed me and Livvy right into the ground, and the three leader vampires broke both of legs and rip some skin out of my arm and then James bite me with his venom. I was screaming in pain and crying.

Shadow: What else happened?

Lizzie: Then Elise just came to the rescue, well almost. And then she healed both of my legs and my arm. But the venom is rushing through my blood system. So she just bite me on the neck to clean off the Jame's venom, I think?

Shadow: So that's how it all happened. No wonder why I was looking for you everywhere.

Lizzie: I know, but please don't tell Claudia. Would you promise not to tell Claudia, because it's our secret ok? Pinky promise?

Shadow: Yes of cause, pinky promise too?

Lizzie: Yes pinky promise!

Shadow: Ok, ok.

Elise: LIZZIE! WHERE ARE YOU! WE HAVE TO GO HUNTING RIGHT NOW!

Lizzie: Aw crap!

Shadow: What's wrong?

Lizzie: I have to go, Elise is taking me and my little sister for a hunt.

Shadow: A hunt! Why?

Then I left, when Shadow turn his head around behind and then in front. I was gone. Well anyway back to the Cullen's house. Elise was standing outside of the door waiting for me to come back. When I came back Elise looks very cross and she might of think of my secrets. Maybe it could be that or maybe not.

Lizzie: Oh hey, why the long face?

Elise: Lizzie, did you just talk to my uncle when you are gone again?

Lizzie: Errrrr, well ummm. I don't know what you are talking about.

Elise: Lizzie, tell me the truth right now!

Lizzie: *Gulps* Aw crap, this can't be good.

**Uh oh, maybe if she tells the truth. Would Elise could get mad when Lizzie talks to Shadow again? Stay toon for the next chapter...**


End file.
